Tell Her Something
by sailor-tin-foil
Summary: Malfoy, what do you want?" "I need your help, Potter..."


Hey! I heard this song called "Tell Her Something" by The Age of Information. If you haven't heard it, please go listen to it. You can go to youtube and check it out on the band's page. I was also inspired by a video on youtube by BlacksGodDaughter. I didn't stick to her story all that well, but it inspired me. Anyways, if you enjoy, please comment this! I'd be very appreciative!! And if it inspires you to make a youtube video then yay go for it! haha Thank you for reading!! -STF

I knew where to find him, up in the astronomy tower, he went there alone most nights. I don't remember how I came to know this, I just did. I climb each stair with purpose, willing myself to keep moving. This, above all else that I had done previously in my life, would be the hardest task I've ever faced. How to approach him? How to say what needs to be said? How do I make him listen? To make him understand? _No time left_, I think, reaching the landing.  
I made a point of taking the next few steps loudly, no point in causing alarm, I'd rather not be jinxed. He turns around, surprise on his face, then anger and annoyance.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" he spits the words at me, and I knew I had to say just the right thing, or I'd be in this alone.  
"I need your help, Potter." I didn't flinch as I said it, didn't look away. He glared back, sizing me up, then looked behind me. I knew he didn't trust me. He probably expected this to be some sort of trap. I took my wand out of my cloak, careful to lay it down in front of me. I never broke eye contact, almost waiting for him to strike.  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy. You're serious? What on earth would you need from me?"  
I drew in a sharp breath, maybe, just maybe this could work. Maybe it won't all end in vain.  
"I need you to give her a message." I did not have to explain, he knew who I was talking about, and I could see the wariness in his eyes.  
"I'm only doing this for her." He said, and I nodded. I took in a deep breath and began to speak.

_Tell her she is all that's beautiful  
Tell her everything's my fault  
Tell her this is not what I had planned  
Tell__ her I am moving on_

I knew Potter would do as I asked. Though I've hated him, will always hate him, I can recognize an honest man. I almost feel bad for the burden I've put on him, feel bad for the pain his words will cause. I would do it myself, but I know all she would have to do is ask me to stay, and I wouldn't be able to leave her side. I try to push her face from my mind, but I can't. I give in to the temptation, and smile for a moment.  
Oh how beautiful she is to me! Everything I never imagined wanting, but still every single thing I could ever long for. Somehow, in a most odd twist of fate I came to love her. In only one glance, years ago, she became my world. I fought it, but the allure of having her won over in the end. It's a miracle I could even get her to talk to me, get her to believe me when I swore that I seriously could quite possibly be in love with her…  
The memories become too much and I have to push them away. I'm ashamed of the way my breath hitches, but I'm already halfway through the castle now. No one around to notice my flaw. Of everything I will miss, I will miss her the most. But she will be better off without me.

_Tell her love will come around, someday__…_

I've reached the front lawn, the darkness sprawled out before me. It's such a long walk and yet again I become angered by the fact that I cannot disapparate within the gates. I look behind me, towards the astronomy tower. I wonder if he is still up there, pondering my words. Or perhaps he has already run to tell her, perhaps he believes she will catch me in time to stop me…  
At that thought I freeze in my tracks. What would I do if she came running out of those doors? Would I be able to keep going? I know that I wouldn't, I couldn't turn away from her. I've put her through enough pain, seen enough of her tears and been ripped apart by the way her face falls when she becomes disappointed. I could not face that again. Not like last night, when I showed her my Mark, told her of my plans.  
She had begged me to stay, so I had. I had sworn to never leave her. I knew it was a promise to be broken, but I loved her enough to lie. I only hope that she does not hate me for it in the end. I keep walking, faster now as I remember why I am leaving in the first place. I am almost to the gate when I hear her voice, and right then and there I break.

"Draco!" she is looking for me, out in the dark. I keep walking. _I have to keep walking!_ I think to myself. How else can I right my past deeds if I stop now?  
"Draco, please!" she calls, and my breath catches again. I bite the inside of my cheek with enough force that I can taste the metallic sting of blood. I'm almost there. I can hear her footsteps racing behind me, she's gotten so close. _But not close enough_.  
I cross the gate and I turn. I give in to torturing myself just one last time. I wait for a moment, and there she is. Her face tear streaked and her hair blown all around her. She is glorious. I give her one small, final smile. Even though the muscles ache. I see her open her mouth, ready to scream my name, to say the words that I know would stop me. But it's too late, I've already turned on the spot and been dragged into the twisting oblivion.

_Please tell her not to cry  
I never meant for love to leave her cold tonight  
Please tell her that I tried to spare her all my lies  
Tell her something_

I feel whole again in a matter of seconds, coming back to myself in the sprawling garden behind the looming mansion I know oh so well. I can feel my hands shake, but I cannot stop now, there is no point. I stalk towards the brick building, blocking all fear from my mind. It's nearly impossible to do, but somehow I manage. I notice small things I never would have otherwise. The way the moonlight slants against the flowers around me, the dew drops glittering in it. It's nothing I've ever appreciated, and it only makes me think of her again. I close my eyes and shake my head. It's stupid, to try and shake her from my mind, but I cannot atone for my sins if all I want is to be back in her arms…  
I reach the door, stopping only for a moment to take my wand out of my pocket. I size it up in my palm. Grip my fingers around it. It's done me well so far, let's see just how much further it can take me. I raise it and whisper the spell beneath my breath. I jump ever so slightly as the door bursts from its hinges, but I recover quickly. I see two men in the entrance hall. Right away their faces are masked with confusion. It gives me just enough time to blow them away as well.

I move through the entrance hall and towards the back of the house, where I know they will be waiting now. At least they are still unaware whom they are waiting for. When I blow the second door away it hits yet another Death Eater, accidently helping my cause. I hit three more on my way through the room, not giving them enough time to react. I've learned well how to duel since Potter up handed me second year. I smile slightly at the memory, finding irony in my previous defeat. Knowing that what I do now is to further his chances of winning.  
I blow through the final door, and they are ready. I have to dodge the jets of light the moment the hinges are loose. I am comforted by the alarmed look on my parents' faces; they will not dare raise their wands to me. Wouldn't dare kill their own son. I only wish I could say the same for my aunt.  
Bellatrix raises her wand and I am almost hit. This will be the toughest duel, for our master is away, searching for things I am not allowed to know, and she is second in command. She casts another curse, and I am struck. The pain overwhelms me and I fall to my knees. Though I try to keep it in, I can hear the screams ripping through my throat. I can feel the end is near.

_Tell her I am lost in misery  
Tell her I have lost my mind  
Tell her love was such a mystery  
Tell her tunnels end in light_

"NO!" it's my mother's voice, and for that one second Bellatrix looks away. I take the opportunity to strike, disarming her and struggling to get to my feet. My breathing is labored. My muscles ache and my head is spinning. I can't go on much longer like this. It has to end now. I raise my wand to her. This is what I came to do. To get rid of as many as I could; to get rid of her. I know that Potter has some sort of plan, some sort of mission to defeat the Dark Lord. This is what I can do to help him succeed. What I can do to finally redeem myself. I give one hysterical laugh, knowing that the end is so near is driving my mind into a place so twisted and warped that I believe what I am doing is right. I am no hero.

My reasons for this aren't for Potter. They are for myself. They are for her. And I have told myself that she will forgive me, but I know that she will not. She will forever hate me for leaving her. And I cannot blame her, I'd hate me too. Bellatrix is smiling at my episode. She thinks I'm mad, that perhaps she will be saved by my lunacy…no good luck. I whisper the spell, the green light reflecting in the whole room, I see the surprise in her eyes. Then there is nothing.  
I can hear the approach of others. I turn to face them. In the corner I see my parents fighting to reach me, but it is no use. They could never save me. I fight off as many as I can, though it is not many. I am hit and brought to my knees. The agony returns and I know that they will kill me now. I am ready. I have stored the perfect memory behind my eyes for this one last moment. She is smiling at me, reaching for my hand. _Hermione…_I feel the warmth of her in that second, just as green light blazed through my closed eyes.

"I need your help, Potter."  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy. What on earth would you need from me?"  
"I need you to give her a message."

_Tell her something I cannot say_

…_All that my heart longs to tell her  
That nothing can change  
That all of these words are not enough_

Tell her she is all that's beautiful  
Tell her everything's my fault


End file.
